Untitled
by whispermelies1369
Summary: rating for angst.... it might suck but I don't know.... R


Slinking to the bed, the reality of the situation bounced around inside his head. He sighed. One of his best friends for the past 5 years was dieing in the next room and he couldn't motivate him self up to go see her.  
"Harry?" a sweet voice called from the other side of the room.  
He was looking at her but he was lost to his thoughts so he didn't not see her. She was standing in the doorway of the conjoining room and watching his cemented form. The light tapping of her shoes and the sweeping of her robes on the floor were all that could be heard as she walked over and stood in front of him.  
He slowly looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Ginny? How could I let her anywhere hear Voldermort? This is all my fault and it's all because I believed in her. Why, Ginny? Why was I so stupid? The love of my best friend's life is dieing in front of his very eyes and I'm the cause of it!" Harry turning his face away from her as the tears feel freely from his now dull green eyes.  
Ginny lifted his chin with her finger, forci9ng him to look her in the eyes. "Harry! It's not your fault! It's not her fault! It's not mine, nor Ron's either! It's Voldermort's fault and we, you and I, will make him pay for what he's done but right now, Hermione and Ron need you to be there for them. There is still a chance for her and we need you to help us with that chance. Please, just come with me. You'll see. She can live. Let's make her live." She looked him in the eyes and watched as more tears swelled into them.  
"Gin, I just can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't do it! Gin, there is no way. I'm sorry." Harry stood up and walked to the darkest corner of the room and slunk to the ground. He drew his knees as close to his body as he could and laid his head upon them as tears fell uncontrollably from his clouded eyes.  
Ginny sat down beside his rocking body and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and knees. "Harry, u have to. You must do it. For Ron, for Hermione, for me, and even more, for you. She's like your sister and you need to help her. Please!" She pleaded with him as she entwined her fingers with his. She lifted his head to face her and she kissed him on the forehead.  
Standing up, Harry pulled Ginny up with him and they slowly walked into the room where Hermione lay. Ran was holding her hand, leaving soft kisses on the palm and back of it. With the little strength she had left, Hermione was rubbing the back for Ron's head with her free hand while he was crying silently.  
Harry walked over and sat next to Hermione's head. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her. "I will not let you leave him because of me. This might hurt a little but the aftermath will be greater than the pain." She sighed softly in reply as he took out his wand.  
As he whispered a healing spell, Hermione shook slightly in pain. When she stopped, she was asleep, breathing evenly and her wound was no longer present.  
Ron looked up at Harry, tears in his brown eyes. He smiled at him and started crying again. He kissed Hermione's hand again and just sat there with her.  
Ginny was crying tears of happiness but still motioned for Harry to follow her outside. When they got to the other room, she hugged him, letting her tears fall on his shoulder. "I told you. I knew you could." She said this and looked up into his now gleaming green eyes.  
"Thanks." It was all he said but there was no need for words. Voldermort was gone, Hermione was going to live, Ron was with the love of his life, and Harry still had his friends. All that was left was Ginny.  
She stared up into his eyes, tears still glistening in hers, and slid her hands down to the middle of his biceps. He leaned closer to her, and she lifted up to meet him. There lips met and sparks were shining all around inside there heads. They were expressing every emotion that had been kept up since Voldermort revived. They messed together and when they broke, were breathless.  
Ginny smiled at him and Harry smiled at her. They linked hands and walked back in the room with Ron and Hermione. Their friends and family were still together, now and forever.  
  
FIN!!!!!  
  
~That probably sucks but you tell me. R&R!!! peace. and c ya!!!!~ 


End file.
